Russian Roulette
by Bursting-Bubbles
Summary: Axel has a job, a band, a life. But after a show at the Org. 13 Bar he finnaly meets the one person he really wants to be with. A stubborn blond haired, blue eyed boy. Language.
1. Axel's POV: At the Beginning

Russian Roulette

~AkuRoku~

I sat behind the curtain, the crowd waiting for my band shouting a chant of "Ballad! Ballad!" at the top of their lungs. After our new song was aired on a live radio show, Ballad's popularity soared. Riku got a boyfriend and the band got a contract. The recording had already started.

I whipped my sweaty palms on my jeans, eyes darting from side to side. I was nervous and hot. Wearing all black, so my fire engine red hair stood out like a beacon against the gloom of the bar wasn't helping with cooling me down.

Riku clasped my shoulder, his silver hair shining with what little light was around them. I always wondered if he used glow in the dark shampoo in the morning.

"Hear that?" He pointed behind me, aiming for the stage. Shouts and screams rolled in from the floor. "Dude, that's the sound of fame"

I gave my friend a soft smile, nodding gently, feeling that if I shook my head hard enough that I'd dislodge my brain and it would bounce around inside my skull until it became a pile of goop. "What ever you say, man." I clutched my head, giving a groan and leaning over in the chair I was in. I rubbed my temples, trying to ease the tension out. It wasn't working.

"Nerves, again? Crap, you aren't going to puke are you? I don't want to loose the whole front row because your breath smelled bad!" Riku had a smile, obviously joking.

Just then a brown haired beauty walked up to them. His name was Sora, and was Riku's soul mate. I could swear that he hadn't seen them apart for longer then ten seconds.

His brunette hair gleamed with new hair gel, and his mega watt smile was set into his face. Axel had only seen him not-smiling once, and that was when he got a phone call that his mother had collapsed. "Riku, I brought him like you asked!" He slipped an arm through my friends then took one look at me and said I needed a drink. It sounded nice.

"Sora, what the hell?! You left my by the back door and bolted off!" An angry voice came from my left as I whimpered 'migraine.'

"And, holy shit what happened to him?" said the voice, much closer now. It was a nice voice. Not loud and annoying, like Demyx's or too soft and hard to hear like Zexion's. It was that freaking scary voice that belonged to Sora's brother, Leon. I looked up into Sora's brother's face, as my red locks fell into my face. Leon raised an eyebrow; I gave him a groan in return.

"I can punch you if that'd help." He said, smirking at me.

A look of terror must have crossed my face. Just then I realized why I didn't really like the guy.

Leon laughed, "It was a joke, Axel. Sora dragged me here for two reasons, to meet my best friend Cloud and his own brother Roxas, and to hear you sing." Leon clapped me on the back making a loud SLAP and Riku wince. "Now get up."

I got up. And promptly got handed Motrin by some guy with a headset. He turned away as quickly as he came, walking quickly even farther backstage. I stared at him for a little while; then I took the Motrin.

"Come on, Axel," Sora said as he looked me up and down, then shaking his head. "Lets get you cleaned up."

I looked down at myself. I was wearing jeans and a faded Pearl Jam tee shirt. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Sora looked like he was going to gag. "Pearl Jam? Axel, I know you're a fan of them and everything, but the tee shirt needs to go. Don't you wear that to bed?"

"Yeah, so?"

"That's just gross." He shuddered.

"It's clean!"

I let Sora lead me down the hall to my dressing room. The little brunette pushed open the door, and then proceeded to drag me over to the wardrobe. I was shoved into a chair. Sora started to go through the bands clothing. He pulled out a pair of faded black skinny jeans. He looked them over then threw then at me. "Put those on"

I held them up, starring at them with horror, "Wait, these are Mar—"

I was silenced with a shirt to my face. I looked at it. It was completely black but Sora threw another garment at me. I caught it this time, and started to shed my Pearl Jam tee.

I looked sharp when I face Sora again. Said boy had a mild look of amusement on his face.

"What?" I asked looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, nothing." He started to pick up his stuff. "I'm going to go tell Riku good luck."

I looked back into the mirror. Demyx's red pinstriped vest fit well over my chest, complementing my hair (that just sounded really gay, crap). The pants hugged my girlish hips. I smirked, knowing that I was going to be knocking girls out of their socks.

I peaked my naturally bright red haired head out of the backstage, trying to get a glimpse of the crowd. All I could really tell was that was as packed as hell and a few people were already drunk. It was an amazing turnout for a cover band. I tapped my foot, impatiently waiting for the band before us to get over with their set. I looked for Sora and his brother. Leon and the spiky-haired peppy-wonder were standing with two blonde haired guys. One was Sora's height and the other had gravity defying spiky hair. Were those guys the guests that Sora was so happy about? I mean he ranted about _Roxas _and _Cloud_ for weeks. I bet you 50 bucks that the blondies were them. (Not really because I don't make that much. I have a crap job.)

The smaller one twisted towards me. I gasped, slightly, because I could see his bright blue eyes from the back stage. I nearly stepped out onto the stage just to meet him.

I snapped out of my daze and shot backstage.

A little while later the band before us finished, making the backstage bustle with movement, getting equipment on and of the stage in a smooth manner. Soon the lights went down and the screaming started. Riku picked up his electric guitar and stormed onstage, swing his arms up, the volume of the screams went up with the movement. Demyx pounded his drums, Marluxia, or Marly as we call him, strumed his bass. The screams slowly changed to a chant of "AXEL. AXEL. AXEL."

I couldn't belive that a whole crowd was screaming for me. It seemed just a week before we were messing around in my basement when I popped the crazy question of "Who wants to start a band?"

I jogged out onto the stage and Demyx did a drumb roll. I walked over to the mic and placed a hand on it. Twenty seconds and the dance floor to the Orgy 13 Bar was compleately scilent.

"Hey, y'all. We're Ballad of Bullets." I smirked as the room exploded.


	2. Roxas' POV: Let it Go

Holy CRAP. I thought my Inbox exploded. I'm very happy that this story is so popular. I'm definitely going to be writing it while I play the second game! So a thanks is in order for these guys:

Brokenoperaglasses

Kyuuten-syx

Capeircorn

Kelseywazhere

DreamCloud704

Silver-Excalibur

And LoboLoboMon

Disclaimer: I do not own Escape the Fate's song Let It Go. You can listen to it here:

.com/watch?v=SbMV3Q7RAak

Roxas' POV

Sora bounced around obviously happy to be around me after a year of not seeing each other. I was sipping ginger ale, because ginger ale kicks ass. The lights were up and people were milling about, waiting for the "famed" Ballad of Bullets to come out and play.

Just for the record, I was only here for the sake of my brother and Sora. I wanted nothing to do with this. I sighed, setting my drink down on the bar. Sora's boyfriend Riku was the guitarist for B.O.B. I guessed I could stay.

Just then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the curtain to the stage rustle. Curious, I turned my head towards it, catching a glimpse of bright, possibly dyed, red hair. His emerald eyes locked on mine, and my mouth nearly fell open. He was hot, for a dude. A second later he disappeared.

"Hey, hey Sora…" I tugged on my friend's sleeve. He turned towards me, that megawatt smile on his face.

"Yeah, Roxy?" He used the nickname I hate but I ignored it. He sipped his drink, an innocent look on his face. He blinked his big blue eyes and smiled. Oh, he could get away with murder with that face.

"Is there a red head in Ballad?" I asked, not buying the puppy face. He only used it when he thought I was angry or he wanted something.

His face lit up in that smile again. "Yes." He nodded. "Axel is the lead singer. I love him to death and everything, but he's the hardest to read."

I looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Seems interesting."

"Sometimes. Like when I make-" Just then the lights went down and Sora was interrupted by screams. Sora shot up like he was on fire, grabbing my arm and pulling me out of my own chair. We rushed up to the stage, pressing against the barrier. Sora looked extremely excited. I smiled; Riku must treat Sora well if the little brown haired boy was so in love with him.

Riku stomped onto stage, lifting his arms up. The screams and squeals got louder, and I nearly covered my ears. Everyone came on the stage, but the microphone in the center was still empty. I joined in with the crowd when they started to chant "AXEL. AXEL."

Sora smiled at me then screamed, "Are you having fun?" I nodded, not even trying to yell over the rest of the crowd. Then I started to notice it was getting quiet. So I turned back to the stage.

Axel. He was standing a few feet above us, but I swear my jaw dropped when I saw him. His red hair was standing out so prominently, the black and red complementing his skin and green eyes.

"Hey," He said with a great voice, no less, "We're Ballad of Bullets"

I stood there, lost in a whole new strange and way scary world. I have to say, my first alternative/metal concert was mind blowing. You just had to be interested in the band to actually have a good time.

Damn, I've been missing out on a hell of a lot.

They started with a song that I instantly fell in love with. It was mostly the way the music blended, and I started to block out Axel's voice. Not caring for the way he sounded. I started to shift back and forth on my feet, getting a little bored. I sighed; I guess I truly am the exact opposite of Sora. He was enjoying the show while I was slowly losing interest in it.

"I'm on the verge of a break down  
I'm on the brink of an epic meltdown  
I'm on the way to a flat-line"

I stare at Axel, catching a few words of what Sora was screaming in my ear. Axel closed his eyes, and the tattoos under them caught my attention. They were small purple diamonds, the tip being longer the more it went down his cheek. They slightly looked like tears.

"No, I don't really want to leave you behind  
but apparently you can't stay all mine  
so I'll try to let you go

you're not mine to own"

Axel's eyes locked on mine when he said that. I looked away for a second, fidgeting, and then I couldn't help it and looked up at him again. He was walking over Riku to stand by his friend.

"If I let it go  
if I let this go  
if I let you go  
would the scars continue to show?  
If I let it go  
if I let this go  
if I let you go  
would the scars continue to show?"

He closed his eyes and rocked from side to side on his feet. His long fingers closed over the microphone, holding it gently.

I'm on the verge of a crackdown  
I'm freakin' out, got a bottle of Jack down  
I'm on my way to a blackout

No, I don't really want to leave you behind  
But apparently you can't stay all mine  
So I'll try to let you go

You're not mine to own"

He looked at me again, and winked. I gasped. He's a player! But then again was he was saying that I couldn't be his? Ha! I win this time!

I looked over to Sora, who was dancing to the music. I smiled at him, and started to dance along with him. I mouthed the chorus along with Axel.

"If I let it go  
if I let this go  
if I let you go  
would the scars continue to show?

If I let it go  
if I let this go  
if I let you go  
would the scars continue to show?"

Axel turned to Riku and pointed to him screaming into the microphone.

"Shred that shit, Riku!"

Riku stepped foreword to the very edge of the stage and locked eyes with the crowd. His fingers flew up and down the fret board. He winked at Sora, who stuck out his tongue in return. Axel came up behind Riku and whispered something in his ear. He may have yelled but no one in the front row would have heard him anyway. Riku looked at me, then to Sora, then to Axel. He made a longwinded speech in the tall redhead's ear.

Axel nodded.

"I'm on the verge of a breakdown  
I'm on the brink of an epic meltdown

No, I don't really want to leave you behind  
But apparently you can't stay all mine  
so I'll try to let you go"

Axel jumped of the stage, landing near Sora and I.

"You're not mine to own"

He took my hand and kissed it gently. I blushed and Sora's jaw dropped. I pulled my hand back, but Axel was already walking down the aisle between the stage and the crowed. I was seething and shaking, I was so angry.

"I'm going to slap him," I screamed to Sora.

Said boy smiled and screamed back, "I told you he's hard to read. I can't tell if he's messing with you or is serious!"

"If I let it go  
if I let this go  
if I let you go  
would the scars continue to show?

If I let it go  
if I let this go  
if I let you go  
would the scars continue to show?

If I let it go  
if I let this go  
if I let you go  
would the scars continue to show?"


	3. Axel's POV: What Was I Thinkin?

WHAHAHAHA!!! The third chapter is here!!! I'm AMAZING!!!!!

Anyway, here it is. R AND R, Please, I beg you.

The night went by quickly, the music giving the band energy and giving the crowd a good time. I nearly sang my voice out. The moment we took a break, Demyx took a sink and some shampoo to his hair, complaining that it wasn't fair that he was the one who did the most work yet sat nearest to the lights.

We all laughed, not at him, but with him.

I kept my eyes on the blond boy with Sora, who Riku informed me who was Roxas. I noticed his hair the most because it was so clean and bright. His eyes were a brilliant sea blue, and the most prominent thing on his face, other than the obvious sign that he had once had a lip piercing. I think he noticed that I had an interest in him because whenever we happened to connect eyes, he'd send an angry glare to me. I'd just smile.

After two full hours of playing I grabbed the microphone and screamed, "Thank you! We're Ballad of Bullets! GOODNIGHT!"

Screams accompanied us off stage, as we a breathed a sigh of relief. No one was chanting for an encore and most of the people we filing out of the club. We gave each other high fives.

"You sure did flirt with that blond boy up front, Axel." Marly said as he swung his bass up to rest on his shoulder, then running a hand through his shaggy, bright pink hair. He says it's natural, but I don't believe him.

Riku laughed, "You were just joking," He threw an arm around my shoulders and shook my head about with one hand, "Right?"

I smiled as I wiggled out from under Riku's arm. "Nope." The guys stared at me for a minute then laughed.

Through tears Riku gasped out, "He'll never go for you!"

"How do you know?" I crossed my arms and pouted.

Demyx flipped his drumsticks into the air, "He's almost exactly like Sora, so I hear, and Sora thought that you were a child molester when he first saw you!" he caught his sticks with one hand. The guys laughed as I reached out to mock strangle Demyx, but he danced away from me too quickly. "I didn't know that you swung the way Riku does. Going out to molest little boys like an evil, sadistic, black-hearted version of Michael Jackson."

"Hey!" Riku tried to hit Demyx over the head with his guitar.

We laughed, and then started to come down from the adrenaline high that happens after every gig.

"Well boys," Said Leon, from behind us. "That was a good show." He crossed his arms as we all stopped in our tracks. Forcing a complement out of Leon was like getting blood from a stone, impossible. We stood and talked for a while, the backstage slowly clearing of people. We started to say out goodbyes, and I looked around for Marly. He was talking to a harassed looking techie about the quality of sound on his bass. I grabbed him and we left though a back door of the right of the stage.

The ally we wound up in was dark, dank, and smelly. A few seconds Riku and Demyx joined us.

"Now what?" Demyx asked, lifting up his shoe to see what just made a squishy noise underneath him. He made a face.

"Well I don't know about you but me and Sora are going to a different bar. This ones closing so they can clean up the floor." Riku stated as he tiptoed around the trash and avoided touching anything.

I grinned, a plan about getting that Roxas' pants before the night was over. (Haha, that's not going to happen- Bubbles) "May I go with you?" I asked grabbing Riku's arm.

He looked at me and pulled his arm away. "Whatever you want to do, Axel."

I fallowed him to our respective cars. I also wondered if Marly realized that I was still wearing his pants.

I looked at his little compact … thing… he calls a car.

"There's no way in hell that I'm getting in that thing." I waved my hand at it a look of distaste on my face. I really hate small cars, partly because I'm slightly claustrophobic and I wouldn't have any room to move my legs.

"I know, Axel. I'm just moving it to the back parking lot." Riku smiled. He's known me the longest so he knows what to expect.

"Good, because that thing is not a car."

"Oh? And your truck is?" He was making fun of my choice of vehicle. I'm going to kill the brat, someday.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Riku returned from moving his automobile, he climbed into the cab of my truck. I turned the music up as loud as it would go and sped of. This was all before he could get his seatbelt on.

"AXEL!!! YOU FREAK!! SLOW DOWN!" Riku screamed as I took a tight right turn.

I just laughed, making Riku scream again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just to let you know… All of the chapter titles are songs. You can look them up on youtube. BE WARNED: this chapter's title is a country song.

Don't worry this is getting somewhere…. I promise. Maybe.

Bubbles


	4. Roxas' POV: Fire

Thank you, EmeraldxSapphire, tobampire, The Foolish Author, jcdabpaomb.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat at the bar, my shoes vibrated from the pounding music. Smoke lingered in the air, visible whenever the lights flair or strobe. I swung my bar stool back and forth. I wish I had a sea salt ice cream with me right about now. I sighed, extremely bored because I knew absolutely no one here in Twilight Town. I had used to live here but Cloud and I had to move after I graduated Junior High. I sipped my ginger ale because, like I said before, ginger ale kicks ass.

I wonder about Sora sometimes. After Riku showed up with that redheaded idiot, Axel or whatever, Sora disappeared. I swear to god, if they're mixing it up in the men's bathroom I'm going to be kicking some little brunette's butt. After they're done, of course. I wondered if they were drinking. If they were, I have the right to break it up and drag a probably very drunken Sora back to his car. Leon said so. I listen to Leon because A) He's scary with his monotonous attitude B) He scares me and C) He's scary when he's mad.

I put my head in my hands and looked out over the dance floor. I contemplated about joining the "dancing" bodies. I like to dance, the movement sweeps me away and I lose track of time.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a bright red head make its way towards me. I sat up and waved him over with a little head toss and a smile. He stopped at a few people's tables taking napkins and autographing them. He'd flirt around and smile at the girls making them swoon. Then he'd turn back to me and wink. A tight coil wound around my gut, anger boiling to the surface but then I'd take my shoe and squish it back down. I drummed my fingers on the bar, one eyebrow raised as he slid smoothly into the barstool next to me.

"Hey," He said smoothly, a flirty look set on his face. He looked me over as I did the same.

Axel looks a lot different on stage, because you're looking up at him. He's not as skinny as he seems, partly because of his leather jacket over his chiseled chest. Instead of being lanky and way too thin, he was well trimmed and sculpted. He's about five times taller then you realize. I mean, my GOD, what was he? Five foot eleven? Six foot? His hair is truly that bright red; no light or dark roots in sight.

He was kind of hot…Wait, what?

"So… you new to Twilight Town?" He asked, standing and waving the bartender over.

"Yes and no." I take a sip of my soda (pop, soda pop, whatever) trying to aim to be as smooth and practiced as he is. It didn't come out the way I thought it would.

He gave me a look, the bartender handing him his drink. "Really?" He took as sip, pure curiosity in his eyes. "How so?"

"Well, I moved out of Twilight Town in the ninth grade. My brother Cloud got a job working for Cid in Traverse Town. I had to start my sophomore year in a completely different high school. That's why Cloud says that I'm shy and temperamental."

"I don't know where he gets the 'shy' part. Did you like it in Traverse? I've never been there."

I laugh, "I know right? Yes, I liked it a lot there. If you sit on the bell tower at night you can see the stars so clearly. It's like you can reach up and catch one." I turn to him. "But it doesn't beat Twilight Town at its famous time. And just Twilight Town in general."

"Go Heartless." Axel said, pretending to wave a small flag in his hand like he was at a parade.

I smiled, resuming my back and forth swinging. "Hey, how'd you meet Sora, anyway?" I put my head in my arms on the bar, looking up at him.

"Oh, when I moved here from my home town and when Riku and I lived together, I got so sick and tired of them only flirting and then denying that the other liked them. So I cleaned up the back room, put a futon, some rugs, a TV and some video games in there. Then I got the two to go back there and locked them in. I told them that I wasn't letting them out until they were engaged with each other." He smiled widely, showing his teeth and closing his eyes. "Ten minutes and they were making out on the floor."

"And you saw this?" I stared at him.

The redhead shrugged, "It got really quiet. Where I come from, if it's that quiet, then someone's dead. It scared the crap out of me."

"And I got a call the next day of Sora complaining that I redheaded, pyromaniac, that was going to be beaten into such a pulp that he was only going to be doing it sideways for the rest of his life." I looked him up and down. "Was that you?"

"Yup, and Sora really did try. I wore a cup for three weeks straight."

"Wow." I shake my head. "So you're a pyro?"

"Only when it's legal."

I give him a doubtful look. I sit up and cross my arms. He smiles holding up his hands, fingers splayed, to show me he wasn't lying. I raise an eyebrow.

"Oh my god, you are the most doubtful son of a bitch you know that?" He faked crying for a minute. I gave in and started laughing.

"Just giving you a hard time."

Axel tipped the rest of his drink back, sparking my interest.

"Hey, isn't alcohol bad for your voice? And why do you drink it? You're my age aren't you?" I looked at my ginger ale.

"I turned twenty one last week. Want a sip?" He smirked, offering me the glass.

HE'S OLDER THAN ME?! I glare at him, but bottom lip out in a pout. I saw him look me over and focus on my lips. Hey it's either that or my crotch, and I really don't want his attention THERE.

"Lucky bastard." I murmur.

"He looks at me, his eyebrows raised. "You aren't legal?" He scratched his head. "I could have sworn that you were my age. Guess I was wrong…"

"Actually, my birthday is six weeks from now. And I'm legal, just not for drinking." I look into my cup again. "Six more stupid weeks." I say quietly. I look at him and smirk. "I'm old but not as old as you."

Axel placed a hand over his heart, looking appalled. "Well, I never!" He huffed dramatically and crossed his arms. He did it again as he turned away from me.

"Yeah, old man! Hide in shame!" I used a childish voice to rub it in more. He faked being shot in his head. He had to grab the bar and my shoulder to keep from falling off his stool.

"Wounded!" He started to laugh. His red hair flipped around his face as he turned back to me. He smiled as he took another drink.

Then we fell into a silence. I'd sneak a look at him every once in a while. I liked how his spiky hair fell about his face and shoulders. His tattoos made me wonder. Where else did he have tattoos? Did he have anymore?

Axel must have noticed me staring.

"What is it? Is there lipstick on my cheek or something?" He asked, absent-mindedly running a hand over his pale cheek.

"Oh" I blushed and looked away. " It's nothing. I'm going to go dance so watch my drink ok?"

"Yeah, sure. Hey, are you trying to seduce me? Boys who dance at clubs are sexy…" He swiveled in the stool, leaning back onto the bar. He gave me a sexy grin. I back away blushing again. I then throw myself into the crowd.

_Guess this is where it all begging  
When we let the music play  
Wanna drag me in  
Taste me like champagne  
And let your hands go everywhere  
On my body, through my hair  
Your moves are so amazing  
You know it makes me crazy  
Ah, Ah, Ah  
I wanna play with fire  
Ah, Ah, Ah  
I wanna play with fire_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey y'all. How do ya like them apples?! Warning: I might have to change the rating for the next chapters.

Reasons:

F-word. Axel's favorite word.

Minor drinking. Sora's not 21.

Implied sexual situations. Uh-oh.

The song is Fire (sexy dance) by Paulina Rubio


	5. Axel's POV: Everything You Want

**WARNING!!!** I have decided to not change the rating. If you are not comfortable with the idea of trucker talking, you should go back now. Sorry.

Chapter title by Vertical Horizon.

In the Japanese version of Kingdom Hearts II Roxas and Axel are actual lovers! How awesome is that? CHECK OUT MY POLL.

I sat there, mimicking Roxas' previous habit, swinging my barstool back and forth. I watched him as I sipped my fourth drink through a straw. My eyes were fallowing Roxas across the dance floor. I longed to join him, but I don't dance very well.

Roxas danced, swinging gracefully across the floor. He danced with anyone that got near him, and some of the time, alone. His blond hair fell across his face, a small bead of sweat rolled down his neck. His arms were above his head, joining in with the others in the air. The lights made his body seem slimmer then it actually was, he's a muscular little shit.

He seemed lost, totally submerged in the song that was thrumming its way out of the clubs speakers. He looked just like I did when I was lost singing a song.

Out of nowhere, Riku flopped across my shoulders. The song ended and Roxas snapped out of his daze.

"Where's Roxyyy…?" Riku slurred, sounding more like "heir's 'Oxie?" I looked at him and shook my head, mentally slapping myself to see if I was awake. It didn't hurt in my subconscious, so I guessed I was awake.

"Whoa, man. How much did ya drink?" I fanned my nose with my hand, trying to get rid of the alcoholic stench of my best friend's breath.

Riku paused, seeming to try and think straight. "Dun no." He added quietly, "I think I'm drunk."

"No shit?" I raised an eyebrow, scooting my stool away from Riku.

"Where's Roxy?" He asked again, this time looking to my left as if expecting the blonde boy to just appear sitting on the stool I had been saving for him.

"Dancing" I answered, looking back out on the dance floor. Riku sat on a stool near me. I thought over the recent news of my friend's drunkenness. As I thought more it slowly dawned on me that I hadn't seen Sora since the beginning of the night. I whirl on Riku, horrified. "You didn't fuck Sora in my truck, did you?!"

Riku looked at me; trying to keep his head up as he went slightly green in the cheeks. "No," he drew it out, looking sicker and sicker. "I think it was in his…" He folded his arms and put his head in the crook of his elbow. He moaned, shifting to get more comfortable.

"You get Sora drunk, then you guys fuck in a car?! What the hell is wrong with you?" I stare at him. Sora was going to be pissed when he woke up in the morning.

Riku smiles slightly, eyes glazing over. I sigh not used to my friend being smashed.

"Where's Roxy?" He asks a third time. He sits up as much as he can and looks around… again.

"I told you Riku. He's-" I sigh, not want to go threw this twenty more times before he got it.

"Right here." He glided over to where we were sitting. He was a little breathless and had a cute, light pink, dusty blush over his cheeks. He took a deep breath and smiled at me.

On cue, Riku threw his arms around Roxas shouting his name. The silver haired freak leaned in and kissed the poor blond, right on the lips.

"Whoa! Man what are you ON?" Roxy shoved Riku away and into my lap.

"FUCK!" The drink that was in my hand was suddenly knocked backwards, falling into my skinny-jean-clad lap. Roxas gasped, cute ocean blue eyes going wide.

"Crap, Axel, I'm so sorry!" He stammered, grabbing napkins from the bartender who had, fortunately, seen the accident. He smiled as Roxas asked for a couple more and handed them to him.

"Damn, Marly's going to kill me. Spilling Vodka on the crotch of his pants…" I rambled as I tried to clean up the mess. "Stupid, stupid."

"You're gay too? With Marly? Weird." Roxas dragged Riku off of me and threw him onto the open barstool next to us.

"What? Oh no, Sora threw me into his pants and I didn't bother to change after the concert. And Marly's straight. I am not." I tried get as much of the vodka-spiked Kool-Aid out of the pants as I could. "I wouldn't do him. But you? You're a different story." I winked at him. Then I laughed as he opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. He threw his white jacket at me as he turned a bright red.

Just then did I notice that he had a tight fitting Under-Armor shirt on. He crossed his arms and huffed; I just looked the blond over. His black and white pants hung on his hips perfectly. I wanted to find out what was UNDER them.

"Where's Sora?" He asked, just noticing that his friend wasn't around. He turned to Riku and smacked him upside the head, getting the drunken man's attention.

"Hey, where's Sora?" He stares Riku in the face.

"His car." My buddy groans, sliding his slim fingers around his head. "Don't hit me again…My head hurts so…bad…" He moaned, turning a deep, healthy shade of green.

I finished mopping the mess off of my crotch, and stood up. Then I panicked slightly. Where's my wallet? I patted myself down and enjoyed the look on Roxas' face when I checked my back pockets. The 'whap' made him blush and look away. I moved my leather wallet from the left back pocket to the front.

I think this kid likes me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took the two of us boy to drag a completely unconscious Riku back to my truck. I shoved him roughly into the backseat. Riku groaned and stretched out like a cat on his stomach. I climbed into the cab, not enough of a bastard to not buckle my best friend's seat belt. As much as I hated him for that one time with Demyx, I didn't want him to die if we got into a crash.

I jumped down and walked up behind Roxas, who was checking to see if Sora was still alive after getting sloshed for (probably) the first time.

"Don't move him so much, he might throw up." I said.

He must have jumped about five feet into the air. Then he whirled around hand over his heart and bright sapphire blue eyes wide.

"Don't just sneak up on people!" He laughed and stepped a little closer to me. Then he shivered and rubbed his arms. "I lost my jacket…"

I raised an eyebrow as I pulled my leather one off. I handed it to him. He blinked at me and took it with a grateful smile.

"How do you lose your jacket?" I asked and crossed my arms. "Your jacket, of all things on you right now, has to be the easiest to miss. You must have noticed before now right?"

"I threw it at you remember?" He slipped his slim arms into my jacket then flipped the collar up as he got it all the way on. "None of us bothered to pick it up. I don't even remember where we were standing in that jungle." He touched my arm with his hand gently. "Careful now, you had quite a few drinks yourself."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." I smile at him and he draws away.

"So…" He said as he crossed his arms again, shifting his weight to his right foot. His hips fallowed the movement. "Why flirt with me?"

I pull my car keys out and start to toss them into the air and catching them. "What?"

Roxas rolls his eyes and flattens his expression. "Why'd you flirt with me? During the show."

Toss. Catch. "Why? Because I felt like it." Toss. Catch. Toss. Catch.

The blondie narrows his eyes, "Felt like it." Roxas repeated. Fire and brimstone would be considered room temperature compared to how angry hot this glare was.

"Well, I noticed you before the show. I thought you were cute so I chose you to flirt with." Toss. Catch. I smiled slightly. "I meant no harm." Toss. Catch.

He put his hands on his hips and blew his hair out of his eyes. It fluttered then fell back into his face. I wanted it to brush it away for him. It was cute how he got frustrated. "Don't do it again, okay? I'm not gay."

"Sure, sure." I pulled my own hair out of my face. I took a spare hair tie off my wrist and quickly threw my hair into a half-assed ponytail. "But I knew you liked the attention. I think I'll just keep flirting with you until you give in."

"Oh really?" He said, a slight blush forming across his pale cheeks. "I hate it when people flirt with me."

"I'm flirting with you now." I kicked at the spare gravel on the asphalt of the parking lot. Then I look up at him and wink. "Maybe we can go out some time." I smile, hopefully sweetly, instead of the creepy smirk I get when I smile.

Roxas froze, wheels turning in his head. A few emotions passed across his face. First surprise, then anger, then contemplation and now, a decision. "I'll think about it." He sighed then dragged his fingers threw his hair. I smiled a little wider.

"Great!" I pulled my marker out of my pocket. He blinked in surprise as I grabbed his hand and uncapped my pen. I wrote my number on his hand. "Ask for Axel von Harm. Got it memorized?"

He nodded dully.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was left to drive Riku home. I felt bad for the guy. After a few minutes of just the radio I heard some rustling and a groan.

"Hey man, what's up?" I asked, glancing into the rear-view mirror to make sure the silver haired man was waking up. He sat up slowly and looked around, twisting in the haphazardly put together seatbelt.

"Where…?" He asked quietly, his voice scratchy. He ran a hand threw his hair, bangs falling into his face. He was still half asleep.

"Half way to your apartment." I answered, taking a right. But not too quickly, thinking about my friend.

"Really? What happened? My head's killing me."

"So you're sober already?"

"Huh?" He leaned forward. Placing his head near my elbow on the armrest. "Wha you talkin' 'bout?"

"You and Sora got smashed and screwed in his car." I looked down at him. "Congrats. Your first fuck and you don't remember."

Riku turned several shades of red. "I remember…sort of…"He rubbed his face.

"So what about Sora?" I took a left to avoid construction.

"He doesn't drink. He's probably going to call me tomorrow and ask why he's limping and why his head is pounding." Riku smiled slightly, leaning back in his seat.

"I bet you ten dollars he will." I sang, a smile on my face. I waved a finger in the air.  
Riku smiled and closed his eyes, "Make it twenty and you got a deal." I laughed as he drifted of to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once I got home myself, I stripped and my way to my bedroom. Exhaustion was washing over me in waves. Not only was it hard not to fall asleep where I was standing, it was hard to concentrate. I brushed my teeth with half a mind and threw myself on my bed. I snuggled into the covers. Soon I was dreaming about blond hair, blue eyes, fire and black cloaks.


	6. Roxas' POV: Wrong

Thanks guys for the wonderful reviews! I really love how this story is pulling together, but I have multiple ways I want to finish the story… Sigh… Give me a few suggestions!

Chapter title by Depeche Mode

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I opened my eyes slowly, just to be surprised with sunshine. After the concert and the late night party, the silence was something new to behold. I bet it was a nice day for the people already awake and about.

I just wished it'd go to hell.

I was tired, still, after getting more then enough sleep. My feet hurt from the dancing. My lower back and arms throbbed from practically dragging Sora up six flights of stairs and into the new apartment we shared. The silly brunette bought an apartment a few weeks before he knew I was going to visit Twilight Town with my brother, Cloud. Then he invited me to live with him. He sounded so hopeful over the phone it was hard to say no.

So being the suck up that I am, I said yes.

I sighed, finally deciding to move out of my bed. I must have sat up to quickly, because my head started to swim. I slowly inched around, trying to confirm that my feet had a firm purchase on the ground. Throwing back the covers I looked over to the clock with blurry vision. 1:34 swam into my sight. My eyes widened. I threw the covers off of my body, screaming my roommate's name at the top of my lungs.

I ran into his room, throwing the door open. "WAKE UP!!!" I screamed. Sora pulled the covers over his head and moaned. I shook him, trying to pull the covers off of him at the same time. "Sora I swear to god that if you don't get out of bed now I'm going to tell Riku that you have 'I sacked the quarterback' panties!"

"But I don't own panties…" Sora murmured as he started the process of sitting up. He pulled his comforter around his shoulders, blinking at me with sleepy/hung over eyes. People didn't call them baby blues for nothing.

"That's the reason why. You'd deny it and he'd believe me because I have Axel on my side." I smiled at him. Sora raised an eyebrow back to me.

"Huh?" He asked dumbly. He starts to rub his eyes, and then yawns. "Why Axel? You only knew him for like, two minutes." He started to put his feet on the floor, then he moaned with discomfort and put his head in his hands. "My head…" He whimpered. I chuckled.

"I'll get you some aspirin." I start to get up and Sora follows.

As we make our way into the kitchen we had to doge around some things I vaguely remember being knocked over last night. We were still too sleepy and lazy to actually pick them up. I stepped into the warmly lit little kitchen, still wishing everything would just go to hell. I paused, and then opened a random cabinet. I was rewarded with plastic plates and bowls. I closed it and went to the one next to it. The new one was filled with cups. I pulled one down and started to fill it up with water. I handed it to Sora, who stood there blinking quickly in the sunlight, also rubbing his head.

He took the cup from me, and then caught my hand with his. "Why is Axel's number written on your palm?"

I looked down at my hand dumbly. The blue ink had faded a little over night but was still readable. "I think I kind of agreed to go on a date with him." I clenched my fist, as if I was holding the number instead of it being simply written on my hand.

Sora smiled. "Didn't I tell you you'd find someone you liked in Twilight Town?"

I rolled my eyes, taking the now empty cup away from Sora. "Yes, you did. But I was picturing a girl not a guy…"

Sora smiled wider "It doesn't matter now does it? Last time you called me, you were freaking out because you were sure that you couldn't have-" I started

"Stifle yourself, will ya?!"

Sora just laughed, rocking back on his heels. I handed the cup back to him, a blush creeping up my face. Sora then started to head into the living room.

"You might want to call Axel now, Roxas." Sora flopped on the couch, yet was able to keep his water from splashing all over his chest. I grumbled and slowly walked back to my room. I picked up my black and white cell phone and punched in the number. It rang a full five times before someone answered.

"Hello!" A bright peppy girl practically screamed into the phone. "I'm Rikku! How may I help you?"

I stared at the receiver for a second. "Uh… Could you put this line through to Axel von Harm?"

Bubblegum was snapped. "If you're one of those crazy fans of his…" Her voice went from happy and warm and inviting to artic temperatures in a second flat.

"Oh, I've only seen him play once. He's good but hasn't impressed me yet."

"You're insane. Anyway, I'll put the call through for ya"

I nearly nodded, but then I realized she wouldn't have been able to hear that and thanked her. I had to wait for a while so I sat on my bed fiddling with the zipper on the pocket of Axel's leather jacket.

"Axel here." The phone crackled for a second.

I smiled, "Hey, what's up?"

"Wait, I know your voice but I can't place it. Sorry but I have to ask, who's this?"

I could hear that he wasn't joking. "It's Roxas. You told me to call you."

"Oh, hey! What's up?" The phone shifted and I heard a snippet of a song in the background. After picking up 'wrong' a couple of time it shut off in the middle of a sentence.

"I just got up, so I guess I am" I smiled sheepishly when Axel laughed. I think I liked it, his laugh, I mean. I used my shoulder to hold my phone and I slid his jacket over my shoulders.

"So what do you say?" Axel asked, snapping my attention back to the real world. I caught my cell before it slipped to the floor.

"To what?" I looked in the mirror, the leather kind of clashed with my fleece pajama bottoms.

"The date idea." He sounded hopeful, "I want my jacket back."

I blinked in surprise, thinking he could read my mind. I looked around. "I did think about it…"

"And you came up with…?" Axel's voice seemed far away, as if he was speaking with the speakerphone on.

"What are you doing?" I asked, slightly avoiding the question.

He sighed, "I'm working on a song." He started to play the Jeopardy song. "Come on now. I'm waiting…"  
"How's tomorrow? I have to work Thursday, Friday and Saturday." I said bluntly. I could hear Axel's guitar twang as he hit a wrong note.

"Tomorrow? What time?" He sounded happy. There was a clunk and a click as he picked the phone up to talk to me.

"What time's go for you?" I pulled of the jacket and went over to one of my boxes. I only had three. One for books, one for clothing, and one for random shit that I just threw into it. I pulled out a pair of black jeans and a black and red tee shirt.

"Uh… I have a meeting at two… so any time after two thirty? Does that sound good?"

"Mm-hum. Sounds good. So where we going? And you are so paying, you're the one that asked me out." I smiled.

"Well I would make dinner if I could cook and take you some where. But like I said, I can't cook to save my life. Do you like Chinese?"

"I love it. Now where are we going? I want to know…" I jumped around a bit, pulling my pants up. Now I started the dig for my belt.

"I'm not telling, it's more fun if it's a surprise. But prepare your chopsticks; we're going to a little shack on the side of the road. Best Chinese I've ever tasted."

I laughed, "Alright, I will."

"Great. Well I got to go. There's a dead end song that needs to be worked on."

"Good luck. You'll get it soon." I smiled as he laughed and hung up.

"Sooo…" Sora said from my doorway. "Looks like you have a date." He smiled and leaned against the opening.

I smiled, flipping my phone closed. "And he was blaring one of my favorite songs in the background." I threw my phone on my bed as Sora laughed.

"So was Riku when I called him for the first time."

We laughed together, as he came into the room to help me unpack.


	7. Axel's POV: The Date: Part 1

Hey guys. Sorry it was so long. I somehow killed my last computer and I had to get a new one. I totally don't have ANY of my past works. It sucks.

Anyhow, here's "the date" chapter of Russian Roulette~!

My new computer, for some reason, won't allow Pages (an Apple software) to upload onto fanfiction. It'll be a while before I can upload more chapters. I'm really sorry, and I'm a little sad too...

----

I stared down at my phone. Then I flew off my couch, punching the air silently as I did so. I scored! I scored with one hell of a hot blond boy! I bounded off to my room, randomly picking up papers off the floor of my hall way as I did so. I threw the papers, which held doodles, random snippets of songs, and notes, onto my desk. I sat on my bed, and then looked over to my closet.

Said closet was a huge mess, my clothing randomly strewn across the floor and shoved on hangers. I cringed; I hadn't had much time lately to clean. I was so busy with my career that I had just thought 'I'll do it later' and never go to it.

I was going to have to clean my room before I cold find anything to wear...

----

I must have spent half of the day cleaning. After I got my room done I went into my work space and found that it was a huge mess there, so I just really went around in a never ending cycle of clean this, find mess, clean this, find mess. So I wore myself out. I must have fallen asleep on the couch a short time after cleaning the kitchen because I woke up to the phone.

"Hello?" I answered groggily, still stretching out my sore muscles.

"Dude, where the fuck are you?!" Demyx's voice screamed into my ear. I had to pull the phone away from my head just to retain hearing in my left ear as the drummer ranted away.

"I'm at home. Dem, quit freaking out. What's up? And tell me calmly." I looked down at myself. I was still in my clothes from yesterday. I started to wander into my room. I was welcomed by the warm red of the walls.

"You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago! The meeting, remember? Riku couldn't make it so I'm stuck here, alone, with Marluxia."

Shit. I forgot. I started to rush about my room grabbing some different clothes and throwing them on. "Okay Dem, I'll be there soon, stop freaking out and tell them the meeting can start, and I'll just be a little late. Don't. Fuck. This. Up." I started to hop around, trying to get my shoes on.

"Okay! Okay! Just get down here!"

I hung up the phone and threw it on my bed. It bounced twice then went still. I ran out of my room and down the hall to the bathroom. I combed my hair and threw it into a pony tail. I brushed my teeth and ran to get the keys to my truck. I was out of my apartment in five minutes flat. Rikku waved at me from behind the front desk, snapping her gum.

I ran to my truck and jumped inside. I started it, scaring a few people because of the loud roar. I turned up my music and drove off.

---

I pulled up to the front doors of the studio and nearly killed myself trying to get out of my truck. My foot got caught in the step-up bar on the outside of the fiery red Ford. I stumbled and ran inside the doors.

A receptionist stopped me with a noise; I stumbled again and looked at the slate haired man. His gray hair slid over one eye, the free one giving me an icy glare. He had slammed his heavy-looking book closed.

"And where the hell do you think you're going?" He asked, slipping his book across the desk he sat at.

I looked around, and then pointed to myself, "Me?"

He rolls his eyes, "Yes, you. Do you have-"

"AXEL!!! Where the hell have you been!?!" Vexen screamed as he came around a corner. The blond, long haired man started to straighten my clothes. He guided me down a long hallway. "Ok, this is our chance. This company wants to give us a label and put us on tour. This is huge, and surprisingly, Demyx hasn't screwed it up, yet. So get in there." Vexen started to push me into the conference room. I gave our producer a look and rolled my eyes. I took a breath and then marched in there.

I was greeted by Demyx immediately. The kid practically pounced me. He whimpers in my ear, "He scares me!" and points to the head of the conference table. A man with tan skin and long, spiky at the top, silver hair sat there. Said man rolls his eyes and puts his head in his hands.

He sighs and says, "All the drummers say that..."

I laugh. "The name's Axel."

"And I am Xemnas." He holds out his hand for me to shake it. I do and sit down next to Marluxia. "So what's this about a tour?" I smile and put my chin in my hand.

---

I look at Xemnas, said man looking slightly annoyed at my feet on the table. I put a finger to my chin.

"If you increase the payout but fifteen percent... I might just think about agreeing." I smirked and crossed my arms over my chest.

Xemnas stared at me, a frosty look in his eyes. There's a long pause as he thinks this over. "Only if you and the rest of the band agree to tour for three months longer." He smirks, knowing that he won.

I smile myself, "You just got yourself a deal." I shake his hand and he starts to pull out some papers. I pull out a pen and sign then hand it to Vexen.

"All right, so we leave four months from now and get paid forty thousand dollars per concert. Would we be able to go home for holidays or if something drastic came up and your relatives needed you around?" Marluxia asked, his arms also crossed over his chest. He brushed his pink bangs out of his eyes.

Xemnas looked at him and smiled slightly, "It would be unfair to you if I didn't allow it." He steepled his fingers under his chin.

I smiled, if my date went well, I'd get to see Roxas over the holidays.

I must have went still or let out an embarrassing noise because everyone looked at me. I rushed to get my phone out of my pocket. I slid it open and stared at the time. It was almost three. "CRAP!" I jumped up and started to gather my stuff together. "I'm sorry but I got to get out of here. I have someone to meet. I'm sorry."

I left in a whirlwind, typing Roxas' number into my phone. I rang three times before he answered.

"Hello?" He sounded annoyed.

"Hey, it's me. Sorry my meeting ran over, they just have so many stupid questions..." I unlocked my truck and climbed into the cab. I started it up.

"That's okay, I guess." He sighs and says a little brighter now, "When are you going to get here? I'm sure you know where Sora now lives..."

"Yea I know where it is, I helped him move in. I'll be there in about twenty minutes. I just have to stop at home for a second then I'll be over. See you in a bit."

"Okay." There was some shuffling, probably because he pulled a shirt or something off over the phone. "Bye!" He hung-up and I snapped my phone shut. This date was going to be a good one.

I took a few turns. Then I got stuck in traffic.


	8. Axel's Pov: Find a Way: Part Two:

READ!

Sorry for the delay... again...

Anyway...

This is the continuation of the 7th chapter, it's still in Axel's point of view. And Happy AkuRoku day!

----

I drummed my fingers on the dash board. I sighed for what felt like the millionth time in the past hour. I had already called Roxas, telling him that I was going to be REALLY late so to go ahead and eat. He sounded a little disappointed but I cheered him up with the mention of fireworks.

I slammed the heel of my palm into my horn, trying to get the lady in the red sports car's attention about the light being green. I could see her mouth moving as she waved around a cup of coffee and lipstick. I swear, some people just don't know how to drive.

She started to move and I flipped her off as I passed her. She made an alarmed face.

---

A few minutes later I was pulling up to Sora's apartment. I parked close to the front and climbed the concrete steps to the entrance door. I pulled open the doors and to the stairs to the forth floor two at a time.

Sora's place wasn't as upper class as mine was but it was still nice. At least none of the stairs gave way under me like my last apartment building. Needless to say, I fell through them and ended up breaking my leg. It hurt like a bitch.

----

I stopped and stared at the apartment door. I straightened my shirt, checked my breath, and made sure my hair was still in place. As weird as that sounded in my head. I took a deep breath and knocked at the door.

"Hold on!" Roxas' voice rang behind the door. It was slightly muffled but it still understandable. I smiled.

He threw open the door, I smiled wider. He went a little red and waved me inside. I brushed past him, my gaze lingering on him.

Roxas looked great, he had black skinny jeans and a black and white stripped shirt. He had thrown on my leather jacket. I smiled at that. He seemed to like it, probably because it was old and beat up from years of wearing. His hair was spiked EXACTLY the same way he had it the night we met.

"You look good." I looked at him, letting my eyes wander.

He smiled and stood up on his toes a bit. He pulled the pony tail holder out of my hair. He bounced on his heals, "There. Perfect." He gave me the most amazing smile and turned as Sora screamed "WE DID WHAT, WHERE?!" at the top of his lungs.

We looked at each other, then started to howl with laughter. Roxas had to hold his sides he was laughing so hard.

"I- I was waiting-" He had to take a deep breath and hold it before speaking. "I was waiting for that to happen all day. It was only a matter of time before Riku told him what happened." We continued to giggle a bit before he went to get his wallet and shoes.

----

I walked him to my truck. He smiled at me and said. "It fits you," before climbing into the cab. I climbed in myself and looked over at him before starting it up. Roxas rolled down the windows.

"What do you mean, 'It fits you'?" I turn in my seat as I back up.

He looked over at me, wide blue eyes a bit playful. "Have you noticed that this truck," He pats the outside of the door. "Is the same color as your hair?"

I pulled out onto the exit to the high way. I really hadn't. How would I be able to tell if it was the same as my hair? "Is it really?"

"Yup." He puts his little blond head in his hand and stares out the window.

Five minutes later I'm about to go insane from the silence. "SO," I say loudly, snapping him out of his la-la land. he blushes slightly. "What's you favorite carnival game?"

Roxas looks at me oddly. "What's that got to do with anything...?" Then he sees what we're approaching. His face lights up, "We're going to the board walk?!" He throws his arms around me, nearly causing me to swerve into the next lane. "You're the best. How'd you know that I love it there?" He looks up at me, blue eyes wide and excited.

I smile, "Just a guess."

----

We walked up to the gates of the boardwalk, side by side talking about ice cream. He goes to look at the map while I buy the tickets. I think that was just an excuse for him to not feel as guilty.

"Hey, Roxie!" I lean back to call him over, feeling to lazy to actually turn to face him.

He looks up then trots over. He gives me a questioning look. I motion to the guy at the window. "He needs to stamp your hand."

"Oh..." He holds out his hand, slightly tan from being in the sun. He gets JUL/2 stamped on his hand. He smiles at me and and hurries through the gate. I laugh and rush after him, slightly ignoring the pimply freshman yelling about our change.

Roxas ran down the boardwalk, keeping me in tow. I laughed as he rambled about what ride he wanted to go on first. We got on one of those rides that leave you so dizzy you're holding onto each other as you stumble away. The teller at the roller coaster now practically knew our names, It turned out he went to the same high school as Roxas. The bathroom by the cotton candy stand is probably ruined, because it turns out throwing globs of the sticky candy at every man, women, and child that went inside is really fun. We stood in line for the Ferris Wheel as the sun started to go down.

"I love it when it's twilight..." Roxas says to me in line to the Ferris Wheel, he twists his pinky around mine. Then I notice... holy shit, he's holding my hand. I go a bit red, but I squeeze back. We get to the front of the line and we get on. Roxas sits next to me, wrapping his- my- leather jacket around his small fame a bit more. He looks out the window and goes a bit quiet. I pull out a cigarette and go to light it. He turns to me when my zippo clicks. I look up at him innocently, the Marlboro firmly in my lips, lighter poised to meet it. I smile slightly, "Do you mind?"

He shook his head a bit and pulled the little addicting cancer-stick out of my mouth. He brakes it with his fingers and throws it out the window. I look at him, "I'll take that as a yes."

"I just didn't want you to taste like smoke when I did this...." He leaned in and brushed his lips against mine. He pulls away after a couple seconds, looking up at me shyly through his lashes. I smile at him. "I thought you said you weren't gay." I take his hand in mine. As the Ferris Wheel stops at the top.

"Maybe I rethought my preferences." He smirks up at me and slides a bit closer.

I lean down and kiss the bridge of his nose gently. "I'm glad. OH! I need to tell you that Ballad is going to tour soon..."

Roxas looks up at me. "Really?" He smiles a bit sadly. "That's good. I was hoping..." He turns to face the window again.

"Hey, hey!" I run my hand up his shoulder, "It's not for a few more months, so if you still want to date, we can. And I'd keep in touch. Just ask Demyx, when I was in college we talked everyday."

Roxas looks at me. "But I thought Demyx is straight...."

"You're thinking Marluxia." I kiss him again, slow and sexy, running my tongue slowly across his bottom lip. I pull away and he keeps his eyes closed for a little bit.

"Damn you're good," He smiles up at me.

"I wouldn't be a rock star if I wasn't sexy." Roxas laughs as I smile against his neck.

----

Roxas and I left the board walk hand in hand, our shoulders brushing every once and a while. We get back to my truck climbing tiredly into the cabin. I turned on the radio, just so we wouldn't have to talk. My own voice slid out of the speakers. It was Ballad of Bullet's new song. Roxas leaned over and brushed my hand away, I was going to shut it off, seeming I wasn't a fan of my voice on the radio.

_I"_Lay your head down just for now

Space fills your mind and you dream awhile

The sun floods your room as you drown

your lungs full of breathing

Your true love believe"/I

Roxas sighed, laying his head on my lap. I look down at him, glancing between him and the road. I tilt my head a bit, and smile at him. I stoke his hair with one hand.

I"One more time to say I love you always

and keeping faith letting love find a way

Move let the stars suck you in

Hold tight, the night's air and breathe again

Let go and be burnt by the moon

Your hands full of feeling your true love, Believe"/I

I mouth the words along with ... myself... on the radio. Roxas is starting to nod off, smiling dreamily. He reaches up and traces the tattoos on my cheeks.

"You're so sweet..."

I just smile.


	9. Roxas' POV: Home

OH EM GEE.... It's the last chapter of Russian Roulette. Thanks to everyone who reads this, I had a lot of fun! If you want me to write something else, just drop me a message or comment, and I'll get to it. Love from Bubbles. By the way, Michael Jackson fans, When I wrote the second chapter, he wasn't dead yet. So I'm sorry if what Demyx said insulted your memory of the king of pop.

----

***13.2 Months later. (not like I was counting.....)***

I sat there, on my new couch, listening my iPod. I was all dressed up in my pajamas, looking at pictures. I didn't know when Axel would be back so I passed my time with remembering our dates. I shifted a bit to look at my phone, waiting for the red-headed rocker to text me. Then I looked back to the pictures.

One was of Axel, when he wasn't looking, sea-salt ice cream in his mouth. He was leaning on the railing of the boardwalk, looking out to sea. I smile softly, this picture was the day before he left.

Another was a picture of us on stage. I looked totally embarrassed and a bit annoyed. Axel had his arms around me as he sang into the microphone. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Roxie...." was labeled underneath.(A/N: I wrote this on my birthday, lol)

I looked at my phone again. He's late tonight.....

I got up and set down the photo album. It was making me a little love sick. I danced to Smile DK's song Japanese Boy over to the kitchen. I left my phone on the couch, I know I'd hear it if it chimed.

I started to bustle about the kitchen, throwing a pan onto the stovetop. I popped some frozen chicken into microwave. I was planing on making chicken piccata for two, so I wouldn't have to cook the next day. I didn't live with Sora anymore, he lives in Riku's apartment. He says it's so nothing will get dusty. I don't believe him.

I jumped about a mile when THRILLER.... THRILLER AT NIGHT! started to blare from the living room. I rushed in there, slipping on the wood floor, since I was in my socks. It could only be my brother, Axel, my brother's boyfriend Zack, Axel, Sora, Axel, or my friend Hayner.

I grabbed it as I hit my knee on the coffee table. "Hello?" My voice was pathetically hopeful.

"Hey." Axel's voice popped and cracked but it was better than nothing. I smile.

"Axel! It's been a while." I make my way back to the kitchen. I tossed some pasta into a pot of boiling water. I started to make the sauce as I talked to Axel, holding the phone with my shoulder. I moved back to the living room and flopped down on the couch. I flipped on the t.v.

My boyfriend and I talked about the past months without each other. I told him I had a job, he told me the shows he and the band did.

"Hey Roxas, what are you making? It smells really, really good."

"Chicken piccata...." I look at the phone, a confused look on my face.

"Wow, you are a bit like Sora...." I look over to the entrance of the kitchen.

Draped across the wall, was my red-headed rock star. I jumped up with a scream and threw myself at him. Axel stroked my hair and chuckled as I cuddled into his chest. Then I smacked him upside the head.

"When did you get back?!" I wrapped my arms around his waist. He ran a hand down my back.

"I got home at about five, and it took me an hour and a half to get here..." he looks down at me. "Good thing you cook well."

I laugh, "Let's eat."


End file.
